Oh yeah ! Receuil D'Os
by fairylight pan
Summary: Receuil d'Os de Noel complètement déjantés.. Oh yeah: ou comment harry sombre de facon pas si désagréable que cela.. SLASH DMHP R Nouveau: Mardi soir. Oh yeah ! PARTIE II UPDATED !
1. Oh yeah ! Partie I

Eh eh, bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la première partie de la première histoire d'un recueil de fics courtes et d'OS.

Celle-ci la première, est une des mes fics de Noël, enjoy…

Oui l'histoire est glauque mais je suis bizarre en ce moment (ehem QUE en ce moment ? XD)

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling (qui est, je l'ai découvert, plus sadique que moi.. jvous assure !) et le

Scénar ainsi que la rédac sont de ma plume !

**Pairing**: DM/HP (pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression que je me répète ?...)

**Rating**: R (ou M, niark !)

**Genre **: Humour / Romance / Drame (ben quoi ? mais très certainement que ça existe !)

**Oh yeah**

_**Partie I**_

« Dis moi Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux comme cadeau pour Noël ? »

Heu…

J'sais pas. Et en passant je m'en tape. Oui, parfaitement. Avec de la chance, je ne serais plus vivant pour les fêtes de Noël.

Si cela se trouve, mon cher ennemi se sera réveillé de meilleure humeur que les autres jours, frais et dispo à tuer le mome Potter.

Oh yeah.

« Oh Harry je te parle ! »

Aaaaaaaah ! Mais ça va oui de me gueuler ainsi dans les tympans ! J'ne suis pas sourd, j'ai pas l'age de sa mère ! Merde !

« Quoiiiiii ! »

« Je viens de te poser une question »

« Gné… ah ouais... Ben... Nan ! Dans mon village on demande pas aux gens ce qu'ils veulent pour Noël, on leur fait une surprise, point barre »

« Bien… ne te plain pas si je t'offre un truc merdique »

Clair, net, concis.

« Ce s'ra sans rancune Ron promis »

Putain ! Me gonfle avec ses questions à la con ! « Cadeau de Noël », mais je t'en foutrai moi des cadeaux de Noël…

Et de toute façon, pourquoi il me demande, je sais qu'il va m'offrir un truc merdique. Parce qu'il a pas les moyens pour dépasser le stade du cadeau merdique.

Et ouais, je suis un connard de dire cela sur mon meilleur ami. Si si, je vous assure.

Vilain Potter.

Aller hop, un de tes amis va mourir pour la peine, na, tu l'auras dans l'os.

Et tiens, tant que j'y suis, c'est moi ou ils me fuient tous comme la peste depuis la mort d'un garçon dont j'étais censé connaître le nom ?

Un Justin machin truc.

Ouais parce que faut pas traîner avec Potter sinon, couic !

Au moins j'ai la paix j'vais dire.

********** §**

« Harry tu veux bien m'aider pour la SALE ? »

Hop hop hop. Qu'est ce qu'elle me cause elle ? C'est quoi qu'est sale ?

« Tout ce que je te demande de faire c'est d'aller distribuer ces écharpes aux cuisines »

Des écharpes dans les… ? Aaaaaah, oui je vois.

Non mais oh là, c'est Noël au pays de Fumseck aussi.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Alors tu veux bien ? »

Ben nan je veux pas. Les choses que je veux peuvent se lister très facilement, tu vois 'Mione ?

-Une clope

-Me faire tirer par le mec le plus torride de l'univers durant le temps qu'il me reste avant de clamser

-Un whisky

-Me refaire tirer

- Que tu la boucles.

En fait, je demande des choses vraiment simples. Ce n'est pas la lune non plus.

La clope et le whisky, j'ai, qu'elle écrase, je peux m'arranger pour, en revanche c'est la partie avec le mec torride qui coince.

Ouais, parce que le mec le plus torride est accessoirement le pire enculé qui est foulé notre putain de sol.

Oh, et moi je suis quoi ? Un ange ?

Naaaaaan. Un héros je vous prie. Si ce n'est pas magnifique, mes aïeux.

Donc bref, elle est mignonne la préfete, elle va vite me remballer son carnet sale ou je ne sais trop…

********** §**

Bordel. C'est les vacances quoi, pourquoi est ce que tout le monde descend dîner en même temps, je vous le demande.

Et elle veut pas arrêter de me sourire l'autre là. Romilda truc.

C'est dingue, j'ai vraiment une mémoire d'enfer aujourd'hui ce qui concerne les noms.

Oh puis ma belle, t'es gentille mais je suis la dernière des pédales alors pour me faire la gringue, tu va t'asseoir un petit moment.

J'ai bien envie de me tirer là. J'irais bien refaire la déco de mes poumons en les tapissant de nicotine. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai pas besoin de leur permission pour me barrer.

Si je peux choper une bouteille de whisky en passant…

********** §**

Pouah ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Merde, ils ont essoré les chaussettes de Seamus pour en faire une boisson ou quoi ? Faudra que je retourne faire un tour aux cuisines un de ces quatre, histoire de montrer aux larbins comment bien choisir un whisky digne de ce nom.

Bon ok, ça m'arrache la gorge et le goût est dégueulasse mais on va dire que ça se laisse boire. Puis de l'alcool c'est de l'alcool.

Je m'allume une cigarette et aspire une grande bouffée. Ca va mieux. Mon regard se perd et je fixe le bout incandescent.

Je suis plutôt tranquille ici. C'est haut. J'aime bien les endroits en hauteurs. Et la vue est toujours aussi belle d'ici. Et je me caille soit dit en passant.

Oui, l'Ecosse en hivers c'est pas la plus chaude des stations balnéaires.

Le vent claque sur mes joues. C'est agréable mine de rien.

Je tire plus fort sur ma cigarette.

Le temps passe, la température diminue et par un fait inexplicable, le niveau de la bouteille aussi.

Hop hop... Attendez. C'est moi ou… ? C'est moi ou je vois la cabane de Hagrid en double ?

Woohou, je vais m'asseoir un moment moi.

Ca ne va pas mais alors pas du tout. Du tout du tout du tout du tout.

Oh merde je suis complètement mort. J'éclate de rire.

Je suis défoncé.

Je me marre.

J'ai l'impression de perdre peu à peu la raison. Je sombre. Encore plus.

Toujours un peu plus.

Je suis défoncé.

Oh yeah.

********** §**

Tiens. Et maintenant je vois des gens ! Non, eh, y avait quoi dans ces cigarettes ? Dean doit m'avoir foutu de l'hallucinogène dedans à tous les coups.

Et mes lunettes ont glissé. Je vois quedalle de chez quedalle.

A vue de nez, ce sont des jumeaux, ils sont parfaitement identiques.

Et blonds.

Mais y a pas de paire de jumeaux blonds à Poudlard ! Fred et George n'auraient tout de même pas… ? Naaa qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie, ça fait un bail qu'ils se sont tirés.

Je vais choisir une solution plus commode pour connaître l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est quiiiii ? » gémis-je

Ouch. C'était ma voix ? Merlin, je me transforme en Mondingus Fletcher.

J'entends un rire sarcastique.

Bah allez y, foutez vous de ma gueule devant mon nez aussi.

« Si je ne m'abuse, tu es complètement pété Potter »

Oh Merlin.

Alors, de deux chose, l'une, ce n'était pas des jumeaux et l'autre :

Pourquoi, bordel de putain de Dieu, est ce lui qui se pointe alors qu'il y a près d'un millier d'étudiants dans cette foutue école ?

Ecole qui, au passage, est aussi vaste que Dudley est gros. Ou bête.

Je grogne de mécontentement. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un petit moment de répit afin de me déchirer la gueule en paix ?

« Bordel.. »

« Moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir »

Je le sens qui vient s'affaler à mes coté. Il me prend ma bouteille des mains. Je sens le duvet de ma nuque se hérisser. Et merde quoi, il m'a juste touché la main et je réagis comme Ginny Weasley la première fois que je me suis assis a coté d'elle en seconde année.

Et c'est MA bouteille. C'est fait pour UNE cuite, en l'occurrence, la mienne.

« Te gène surtout pas Malfoy »

« Non tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon genre »

Il avale une gorgée et grimace. Bien fait.

« Potter quitte à te saouler la gueule, fais le avec un bon alcool je te prie »

Je baragouine vaguement que c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient en cuisines. Ah, et qu'il aille se faire foutre aussi. Il rie de nouveau. Je me sens super crédible, merci.

« Je suis tout de même un peu choqué… L'élu est un pochard »

« T'es mal placé pour me faire la leçon je crois… »

« Oh, pardonne moi, j'oubliais : Saint Potter priez pour nous »

« Je t'enmerde »

« Va te faire mettre »

« J'attends que ça connard »

****** §**

Silence. Ah nan.

Ne me dites pas que je viens de dire ce que je crois que je viens de dire ?

Malfoy s'est tu.

Et il me fixe.

Me saisissant par les épaules, il se relève et m'entraîne avec lui pour me plaquer contre la pierre froide.

Son visage vient frôler le mien et durant un bref instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais à quelques millimètres des miennes, ses lèvres dévient et vont murmurer à mon oreille.

« Que viens tu de dire Potter ? »

Il me plante ses yeux dans les miens et la lueur que j'entrevois dans son regard métallique me fait frémir. Je déglutis.

« Je… » Ma voix tremble au début « J'ai dis que je voulais me faire baiser »

J'ai lâché ces mots d'une voix parfaitement claire. Paf. Envolée la gueule de bois.

Ca réveille ces trucs là.

Encore plus efficace que le jour ou la tante Pétunia m'a balancé un seau d'eau froide sur la gueule.

Un sourire de prédateur se peint sur ses lèvres pales. Mon dieu, ce mec est une bombe.

Délicatement, il saisit mes poignet pour les relever de chaque coté de ma tête avant de se pencher un peu plus sur moi.

Ses lèvres viennent frôler ma bouche et je gémis en fermant les yeux.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux Potter » Murmure t-il

Ah j'étais pas assez clair là ?

Résigné, je lui réponds.

« Je veux que tu me baise Malfoy »

Il hoche doucement la tête et comme s'il venait de recevoir mon consentement, se penche et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres attrapent les miennes. Doucement, il les caresse de sa langue avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

Bordel de putain de seigneur de dieu.

Son baiser est profond. Il y a quelque chose de langoureux dans notre acte. Je gémis.

Ses mains vont soulever ma chemise trempée par la neige pour caresser mon corps glacial.

Il relâche ma bouche mais pas mes bras qu'une de ses mains maintient toujours au dessus de ma tête. Je sens que je vais perdre la raison.

Un peu plus, un peu moins…

« Tu es gelé » me murmure t il.

Pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Je lui fais un faible sourire.

Il murmure des mots indistincts et soudainement je sens un manteau de chaleur invisible nous envelopper. Sans plus attendre, il capture de nouveau ma bouche et je soupire de contentement.

Son autre main, celle qui ne m'emprisonne pas les bras, reprend ses activités initiales, à savoir, les caresses divines qu'elle me prodigue.

Malfoy dézipe mon pantalon et y glisse sa main. Je sursaute violemment au moment ou elle s'infiltre dans mon boxer et entame un va et vient sur ma virilité.

Oh merlin.

Je me cambre et me tort dans tous les sens contre lui, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Et cet enfoiré cesse tout mouvement au bout de quelques minutes. Je le fixe avec un regard suppliant.

« Tu va avoir ce que tu voulais Potter » Susurre t-il.

J'y compte bien.

********** §**

Un sort et mes encombrants vêtements se font la male. Lui est toujours habillé et je devine son torse parfaitement dessiné à travers sa chemise devenue transparente car trempée.

Malfoy me soulève. Je passe aussitôt mes jambes autour de sa taille, il glisse une main sous mes fesses pour me maintenir.

Je le vois plus que je ne le sens détacher suffisamment son pantalon. Finalement, il plante ses orbes orageux dans mes yeux, me positionne convenablement et me pénètre sans douceur.

Je crie. Il reste quelques secondes avant de revenir et de s'enfoncer totalement en moi cette fois.

Je hurle. Un voile passe devant mes yeux et pendant un instant je n'entends plus rien.

Puis, ses coups de rein commencent.

Un. Un autre. Et encore un autre. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les compter tant ils sont rapides.

Cette douleur est insoutenable. Mais c'est si bon.

Cette douleur me fait me sentir vivant.

Sentir Malfoy en moi me fait vibrer d'une vie nouvelle.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens tandis que ses coups s'intensifient en moi.

Cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre me fait trembler. Le sort visant à nous réchauffer est levé et pourtant je meurs de chaud.

Une fine pellicule de sueur perle sur mon front. Je n'en peux plus.

Malfoy plonge son visage dans mon cou et dans un dernier mouvement frénétique, je le sens se déverser loin dans mon corps.

Je le rejoins une infime seconde plus tard.

Je me cambre soudainement, il plaque un peu plus son corps conte le mien. Je mords son épaule pour étouffer mon cri tant bien que mal.

Je respire vite. Mon souffle est saccadé.

« Alors _ça_… » L'entends-je murmurer dans mon cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Tu es un coup d'enfer ou je ne m'y connais pas » dit il, essoufflé.

Je n'écoute pas. Je ne suis pas la. Je suis ailleurs. Très loin de cette tour.

Le froid se rappelle cruellement à mon bon souvenir malgré le fait que Malfoy ne me serre étroitement contre lui. Je grelotte.

« Potter … ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« _Harry_ ? »

Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je sens tout juste mes jambes se dérober alors que je m'effondre dans ses bras.

Je l'entends juste jurer d'une voix paniquée avant que l'inconscience ne s'empare de moi…

Oh yeah.

A suivre...

* * *

Hop hop hop ! Me tapez pas ! je n'y suis pour rien.. (heu si un peu :p) 

Sinon, vos avis ?

oui ? nan ?  
Nan ? Oui ?

Faites mois part de votre avis dans une tite review. Prochain chap soit à Noel soit avant !

Pioo's

**Fidè****le FP**


	2. Mardi soir

Youhou tout le monde !

Tout d'abbord désolée du retard que prend la suite de Oh Yeah ! Le second et dernier chapitre est bientôt achevé mais en ce moment pas trop le temps :s En revanche, pour tenter de me faire pardonner et afin de vous faire un tantinet patienter, j'ai écris un petit OS tout court, au départ je ne pensais pas le publier mais…

Bref, en espérant que vous aimerez et que cela vous passera l'envie de m'avada kedavriser huhu

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling, scénar et rédac sont de ma plume !

**Pairing**: DMHP mais l'histoire n'est pas centrée sur le couple du tout

**Rating**: beh…

**Genre **: Drame

**Dédicace **: A freaky fair et Dop, celles qui m'ont forcé (oui j'ai dit forcé les filles :p) a publier cette daube…

**Mardi soir  
**

_Toc toc toc._

Tu lèves le nez du parchemin que tu es en train de lire. Est-ce que tu as bien entendu ? L'heure est avancée, ton esprit assoupi t'a sans doute joué un tour. Peut être.

_Toc toc toc._

Ils ont retentit une nouvelle fois, tu n'as pas rêvé, alors debout, lèves toi et va ouvrir. Il se peut que cela soit important.

Tu t'extirpe de ton grand fauteuil de cuir et quitte ce havre qu'est ton bureau personnel. Lorsque tu sors, tu entends les coups a la porte, résonner une fois de plus, alors, tu presses un peu le pas, traverses les corridors plus vite.

_(Et…) _

Alors que tu atteints l'immense porte d'entrée, trois coup sont encore frappés. Ta main sur la poignée, tu ouvres enfin.

Qui est ce ? Pour quelle raison cette personne vient t'elle vous importuner a une heure si tardive ?

« Oui ? »

Ta voix est froide.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy »

Lui, il incline la tête, en signe de respect, tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

« Vous etes ? »

Tes sourcils se froncent, signe que ta colère commence à doucement effleurer ton être.

« T-Thomas Fenimore, Monsieur Malfoy » répond l'autre, ses yeux rivés au sol lustré du manoir.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir si tard a ma porte, jeune Fenimore ? »

C'est vrai qu'il est jeune, il n'a pas vingt ans.

« J-je… Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix Monsieur »

« Tiens donc, mais encore ? »

Bien sur, tu sais pour qui il travaille, tu le sais depuis le premier regard que tu as posé sur lui, il respire la bonté, il suinte la bravoure et transpire l'humanité. Cela en est presque écoeurant. Toute cette gentillesse débordante et cette fougue contenue sont aberrantes, il n'y a rien de plus hypocrite à tes yeux.

Tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs, foudroyant, tu pourrais détruire l'atmosphère en te contentant d'un regard.

« J-j-je suis la pour… »

Il hésite.

«…vous… »

Parle bordel.

« …vous… »

Il tremble l'abruti.

« …annoncer une triste nouvelle. »

« Voyez vous ça »

Il porte une... veste ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu la connaît elle a ton f…

« Votre fils est décédé hier Monsieur Malfoy »

Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre, d'ailleurs tu n'as rien entendu, non…

« Je suis désolé.. »

La ferme, abruti, ton fils n'est pas mort, non, il n'est pas mort, cet idiot n'a pas à être désolé. Déjà, déjà tu sais que ton fils est vivant, tu le sens, la, il me peut pas être mort, il ne peut l'avoir emporté. Mais déjà, dans ta chair, il manque quelque chose, une part de toi est absente.

« Que dites vous, c'est absurde voyons… »

Subrepticement ta main sert plus fort la poignée, tellement plus fort, tes jointures blanchissent. Ce sont tes genoux qui viennent de trembler ? Ton estomac qui vient de se nouer ? Evidement, ce n'est pas celui du voisin… Tu n'as pas de voisins de toute façon.

« Vous devez faire erreur jeune homme, mon fils est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant »

Oui, tu es sur. Sourire en coin.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, votre fils, Draco Malfoy est mort hier soir… Je suis navré »

Il reste silencieux.

« C-comment cela est ce arrivé ? »

« Il… il a été gravement blessé a la bataille de Samedi dernier… Très gravement, les médicomages de l'Ordre ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais il a succombé à ses blessures dans la nuit d'hier… »

Hier, c'était Mardi. Hier, dans la nuit, tu étais à ton bureau. Hier, pour toi, il était vivant.

Et il te la tend, c'est bien une veste, elle est à ton fils. Etait à ton fils ? Etait à ton fils.

_(Hier soir on était Mardi…)_

Alors tu la prends, sans qu'il le voit tu la serre, enfonce tes doigts sur le luxueux tissu.

_(Tes yeux se brouillent)_

« Monsieur Malfoy… ? »

Tu n'entends plus

« Monsieur Malfoy… ? »

La ferme

« Monsieur… »

Tais toi

« Monsieur… ? »

« LA FERME ! »

Thomas sursaute. Ne crie pas, pas sur lui, il n'est pas responsable. Mais c'est tellement simple. Si simple d'hurler tout ton saoul sur quelqu'un, fut-ce le premier des innocents. Si simple d'hurler car ce que tu veux plus que tout en cet instant c'est un exutoire, tu as tellement de rancœur en toi, tant de peine. Tu veux un exutoire, tu veux ton fils.

« Je… Pardonnez moi »

Jamais tu n'as dit pardon avant.

« Je vais… annoncer la nouvelle à ma femme… Merci de m'avoir prévenu… »

Jamais tu n'as dit merci avant.

« Encore toutes mes condoléances Monsieur Malfoy… »

Sa voix est rauque, il est triste, tu le sens, connaissait il ton fils ? Le côtoyait il ? L'a-t-il vu mourir ? L'a-t-il vu souffrir alors que son dernier souffle était emporté ?

Thomas s'en va, il te laisse, seul dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir, ce manoir ou ton fils a grandi.

Puis tu fermes la porte, serrant toujours la veste contre toi, tu sens l'odeur de ton fils. Lorsque tu te retourne, tu fais fasse a l'escalier de marbre, celui du quel il est tombé lorsqu'il avait 7 ans.

Tu as le courage d'aller jusque dans le grand salon, ce qui t'étonnes car tu penses ne jamais avoir eu de courage. Et maintenant il va falloir en trouver suffisamment pour le dire à ta femme. Pour lui dire que votre fils est mort.

Tu ne songes même pas à ta lignée qui s'éteint, tout ce que tu sais, c'est que c'est ton fils qui s'est éteint.

C'est lorsque cette pensée traverse ton esprit, à ce moment précis, que tes jambes cèdent. Tes genoux heurtent le sol, tu n'as pas mal, du moins tu ne le sens pas. Tu es anesthésié, ta conscience des choses qui t'entourent est annihilée.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu sens. C'est la veste de ton fils sous tes doigts.

Tes yeux se troublent.

Se brouillent.

Ce n'est pas une voile qui passe sur eux, c'est…

_(Il est mort)_

…Une larme, une larme perle.

_(Il est mort)_

Elle coule le long de ta joue.

_(Il est mort)_

Une juste une. Et tant d'autre après.

Il est mort.

Oui mais il t'aimait, alors ne pleure pas, il est mort mais il ne t'oubliera jamais, il est mort mais tu as toujours été la pour lui, il est mort mais il veillera toujours sur toi.

Je veillerai toujours sur toi, Papa.

**oOo **

Papa, tu avances doucement le long du chemin pavé menant à ma tombe. Elle marche à tes cotés, Maman, toujours élégante. Mais son visage, strié de larmes, tu serres sa main, son beau visage, Maman…

Ses talons claquent un peu sur le sol de pierre, et cela trouble quelque peu le silence, ce silence de mort, parce que _Je_ suis mort.

Ils entourent mon corps reposant dans ce cercueil argenté. Je suis beau, tellement beau, si pale.

Vous n'etes pas les seuls a pleurer, il y en a un autre que j'ai laissé. Harry… Juste lorsque je commençais a comprendre que je t'aimais, tu vois mon ciel gris ne complètera finalement jamais tes émeraudes.

C'est... dommage… Je crois.

Tout le monde semble si triste… Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que moi.

Maman se tient fort a toi, moi je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est terminé.

Terminé.

Tiens, il y a Thomas aussi, il pleure, comme Mardi soir...

* * *

Bon voila… Je vous l'accorde, ce fut une des pires choses qui m'ait été donné d'écrire de par son grand niveau de nullité plus que flagrant, mais a défaut d'avoir aimé, j'espère que ça vous a fait patienter :p 

Si vous voulez me laisser une review, libre a vous, le cas contraire, je ne vous en voudrai franchement pas mdr

Bref roooh bisous tout le monde et a très bientôt pour la suite de Oh yeah ! ;)

FP


	3. Oh yeah ! Partie II

_Oh. My. God. Oui. oui vous allez me dire j'ai commencé cette fic il y a (.dieu) décembre 2005 sans jamais en publier la suite. suite que j'avais promise pour Noël. _

_oui bon, en même temps j'ai jamais précisé l'année... ouch pas taper :D _

_ok, c'est pas drôle. (enfin si, un peu, avouez) _

_n'empêche que j'adresse à toutes les personnes qui attendaient la suite un énorme, mais vraiment colossal _**pardon**_. il se trouve que la suite était écrite. une suite différente de celle-ci, qui se trouvait sur le disque dur de mon très cher pc qui m'a suivie et lâchées à de nombreuses reprises pendant tant d'années. le chapitre fut baladé d'ordi en ordi et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui il est totalement perdu. si je le récupère un jour, je pourrai le publier ça serait drôle ^^_

_toujours est-il qu'en quatre ans, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à publier une suite différente de celle que j'avais écrite. cependant, j'ai cette semaine ré-évalué la question. ça me paraissait stupide de vouloir me raccrocher à un écrit dont je ne me souvenais même plus. et puis, j'ai relu les reviews que j'avais pour le premier chapitre. des reviews qui étaient et qui sont encore tellement sweet, qui me demandaient la suite. et j'ai pensé qu'en effet, il était dommage d'avoir abandonné l'histoire. _

_puis cette suite à germé dans mon esprit et elle est sortie d'un trait. _

_donc je vais m'arrêter là dans mon petit laïus pour vous laisser lire la seconde et avant dernière parie de Oh yeah. enfin :p _

_et une nouvelle fois, je remercie tout les reviewers (je reviendrai là dessus dans la dernière partie) et à m'excuser, oui, encore. _

_je ne sais pas combien d'ancien lecteurs vont passer par ici, mais je les embrasse et je salue les nouveaux. _

_toute de suite, la suite. _

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling, le reste à moi ;)

**Pairing**: DM/HP

**Rating**: M

**Genre **: Humour / Romance / Drame (ben quoi ? mais très certainement que ça existe !)

**Oh Yeah ! **

_**Partie II**_

**POV Draco**

"PUTAIN POTTER !!!!"

J'ai crié. J'ai... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Vraiment, j'ai pas pu.

Merde. Merde merde merde merde, PUTAIN !

C'est quoi ce délire ? Putain c'est QUOI ce délire ?

Je le saute et ce con me tombe dans les bras ? Je suis qui moi, un médicomage une connerie du genre ? Putain, il croit quoi lui.

Sérieusement qu'on m'explique. C'est un gag, ça peut pas être vrai. Les trucs pareils existent pas. Ca arrive dans les livres et tout ça, pas dans la vraie vie. Dans la vraie vie les gens vous tombe juste pas dans les bras comme ça.

"Potter...?" Je murmure.

Bordel de sang de bourbe, ce qu'il est blanc. Je touche son front. Bordel, ce qu'il est chaud. Et glacial en même tant.

Il est tout enveloppé d'un genre de sueur froide, gelée. On pourrait croire qu'il est mort ou quoi.

Mais non. Non, je sens son coeur battre tout doucement à travers nos chemises humides.

J'écarte une mèche de cheveux trempés sur son front. Je frôle sa cicatrice des doigts.

Je sais que je devrais pas penser des trucs pareils parce qu'il est dans les vapes mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau.

Même le teint cireux, et même débraillé. Oh putain, surtout débraillé.

Et même pas conscient, je peux pas ne pas me dire qu'il est beau.

Sa bouche. On dirait comme un enfant.

Je le soutiens. Il est léger.

Je sais je devrais encore pas penser à ça. Mais merde je viens de le sauter. Là contre la pierre froide. Au milieux de cet hiver gueulant, hurlant et froid et tout. On a... Je l'ai.. C'était bon. Putain c'était vraiment trop bon.

Quel genre de truc peut faire qu'il soit comme ça là maintenant ?

C'était parfait jusque là.

En haut de cette tour.

On a pas parlé plus que ça. On s'est rien dit de spécial. C'est comme s'il m'avait dit j'ai envie et que j'avais répondu d'accord, ça roule. Ca faisait deux secondes, à peine deux secondes que j'étais là, j'avais déjà envie de lui, dans sa chemise mouillée.

On a presque pas parlé. Pas de mots. Des regards. Ses yeux ont gueulé je te veux et sûrement que les miens devaient répondre un truc pareil. J'ai essayé de le cacher, ça a marché, quoi ? Un tiers de quart de seconde ?

Puis il l'a dit. C'est lui qui a commencé. Je lui ai dit vas te faire mettre et ce con m'a répondu j'attends que ça. Je le savais. Je le savais. Il avait envie. Dès que j'ai su j'ai eu encore plus envie aussi. J'aurai peut être pu me retenir mais c'est lui, il m'a dit ces trucs et mon sang s'est comme enflammé dans mes veines. Quand il a dit ces mots, je suis parti, comme s'il y avait plus personne en moi, rien que ce désir. J'étais comme foutu. Et ses yeux bordel. Juste dans ses yeux. Ses deux espèces d'émeraude. Pour moi c'était bon rien que de pouvoir le prendre là et de voir ces yeux là me regarder. Il était beau, moi aussi. Nous étions foutûment beau j'en suis sûr. Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans le coin à ce moment là, je suis sûr que je nous aurais matés.

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai un frisson qui me transperce l'échine et qui me parcourt jusqu'aux orteils. S'il était pas si mal, j'aurais encore envie.

Putain de délire.

"Potter...?" je murmure encore.

Je le secoue doucement, tout doucement. Je sais pas trop quoi faire. Il se réveille pas. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Il se réveille vraiment pas quoi.

Je soupire. Je sais pas si c'est parce que tout ça me gonfle ou si c'est pour autre chose, peut être que je suis un peu inquiet. Enfin non, on va dire gêné quoi. Ouais c'est ça je suis gêné.

Je m'en veux pas, comprenez bien, mais c'est le genre de situation qui peut me taper sur les nerfs. J'ai rien demandé moi. En tout cas j'ai pas demandé ça. Je voulais juste.. enfin vous savez. On a juste. Je pensais pas que la nuit se poursuivrait comme ça. Enfin, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

Si seulement on avait pu juste boire un dernier verre, et rentrer chacun de son côté dans son dortoir. Enfin moi je serai rentré, lui il aurait fait ce qu'il veut, et même si son whiskey était dégueulasse, j'aurai bien bu un dernier verre.

Ok.

Maintenant je crois que peut être je devrais faire un truc. Faut pas que je reste là comme un con, tout débraillé et tout, avec Potter inconscient dans les bras. Et on est encore enlacés. On pourrait croire que je le cajole ou quoi. Non mais ça va pas.

Je le porte jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tour. C'est pas du gâteau parce que mon pantalon se fait la malle en même temps. Mon dieu ce que je dois avoir l'air bête.

Je le dépose tout doucement au sol. Faut que je me remette correctement avant de faire un truc. Je vais le trimballer dans tout Poudlard à moitié à poils.

Je remets mon pantalon correctement. Referme ma chemise. C'est pas facile parce que mes doigts son glacés, littéralement glacés, pour de vrai. Je me sèche d'un sort.

Putain ça fait du bien. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir un glaçon ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ok. Maintenant je m'occupe de lui.

Il est allongé par terre sur les dalles. Le pauvre il doit crever de froid. Ca me peine un peu de le voir comme ça.

Son pantalon à lui aussi est tout défait, il est presque nu quoi. Sa chemise aussi est défaite.

"Allez Potter, je vais t'arranger ça..."

Je me mets à genoux près de lui.

Je le rhabille convenablement. Doucement. J'ai l'impression de manipuler un pantin tout désarticulé. Il est tout inerte. Tout froid. Tout presque mort mais en fait non.

C'est une illusion. Une belle et terrifiante illusion. Parce qu'il ferait un rudement beau cadavre s'il était mort pour de vrai, mais terrifiant parce qu'un type comme lui raide mort, moi ça me fout la trouille rien que d'y penser, même si je le dirai jamais.

C'est bon, il est présentable.

C'est con, mais je préfère quand même qu'il le soit si jamais je me fais choper en train de le porter dans les couloir. J'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'un truc tordu.

Au moins je pourrai dire j'y suis pour rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, j'y suis pour rien.

Ok.

Qu'est ce que j'ai comme solutions maintenant. Je pourrai le laisser là mais même moi je peux pas faire une chose pareille. Et même si je voulais, il en crèverait de froid, et ça c'est juste nul.

Moi j'aimais bien l'idée qu'on rentre chacun de son coté.

Mais là c'est pas comme si je pouvais l'y emmener moi même, dans son pieu.

Je veux dire, d'accord je suis un taré et je fais des souvent des coups tordus mais foutre un pied dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, c'est juste exclu. Pas question quoi.

Premièrement, je suis sûr de me faire choper, puis ils sont tellement stupides ces abrutis finis qu'ils me mettraient tout un tas de trucs sur le dos, et j'ai pas envie de servir de bouffe au petit déjeuner d'un Hyppogriffe demain matin. Puis même, chez les Gryffondors... Merde, c'est chez les Gryffondors quoi, vous voyez. Quelle horreur. Non, non vraiment, pas question que je foute un orteil chez ces pouilleux, c'est trop m'en demander. En plus, j'ai pas le mot de passe, et je sais pas où est planqué leur dortoir parce que j'ai jamais pris la peine de m'y intéresser. Le bruit court que c'est dans une des tours Nord mais j'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre, et c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

L'infirmerie ?

Ca, ça a plutôt l'air d'une idée qui est pas trop mal. Elle est assez chouette même cette option. Mais je me justifie comment moi ? Honnêtement, si ça avait été n'importe quel autre type, je l'aurai fait à l'aise. Mais merde, là il faut que ce soit Potter.

Ouais, un autre type je l'aurai juste déposé, j'aurai dit ben je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir comme ça tout raide et tout et ziiing, j'aurais filé.

Mais faut que ce soit Potter. Je le déposerai bien dans un lit discrètement mais y a toujours l'autre Pomfresh qui veille comme un ogre planqué dans sa tanière qui attends des gamins pour les bouffer.

Ouais je sais, je suis dur avec elle, elle est sympa cette dame. En vrai, elle a pas grand chose d'un ogre. Enfin vous saisissez la métaphore quoi. Elle est sympa, mais elle est juste tout le temps là, à veiller au grain.

Et là je pense à l'option la plus évidente. Celle que je ne veux pas, que je ne veux vraiment mais alors vraiment pas choisir. Ramener Potter dans ma piaule.

Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé. Mais juste ça me paraît un truc étrange à faire. Je veux dire. C'est Potter quoi. J'ai pas envie. Putain j'ai pas envie j'ai pas envie j'ai pas envie.

Et j'ai pas le choix. Je sais que j'ai pas le choix mais je voulais quand même prendre deux secondes et réfléchir un peu à la question sans m'emballer et sans me dire tout de suite que le meilleur endroit ou je pouvais l'amener, c'était encore ma chambre à moi.

Disons que j'ai du mal avec l'idée que des gens traînent dans ma piaule. Ca me plaît pas. C'est ma chambre à moi, avec mon bordel et mes bibelots qui voyagent tout le temps entre ici et le manoir. J'ai tout un tas de trucs. C'est ma chambre à moi.

Moi je dis qu'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, c'est un peu comme se balader dans sa tête. Donc vous comprendrez que penser que quelqu'un se balade dans ma tête, j'aime pas ça. Disons que y a des trucs qui sont faits pour pas être partagés. Moi, je partage pas parce que j'aime pas ça. Et surtout ça, j'aime pas le partager, et d'ailleurs pour être clair, je l'ai jamais fait.

D'ailleurs quand je me fais quelqu'un de cette école, ça se passe jamais dans ma piaule, ça c'est sûr.

Disons que je serai comme une île et que j'aimerais largement qu'elle reste déserte.

Mais j'ai pas le choix.

Putain.

La première personne à foutre les pieds dans ma chambre en dehors de ces couillons d'elfes, ça va être Potter. Su-per.

Quoique, d'accord, techniquement il va pas y foutre les pieds comme on dirait qu'il pourrait le faire. Puisqu'il tient pas debout. Ha, ce que je suis drôle bordel. Vous avez vu un peu, cette verve incroyable que j'ai en n'importe quelle circonstance. C'est fantastique hein.

Raaah je suis con.

Je réfléchis une dernière fois. Allez. Rien qu'une toute petite dernière fois. Pour être bien sûr que c'est le bon truc à faire. Que j'ai vraiment aucune autre option. Que c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment la SEULE chose que je puisse faire et qui présente le moins de complications.

Et merde. C'est sûr que c'est ce qui posera le moins de problème. Y a qu'à le porter là-bas, je suis presque sûr de pas me faire attraper. Et puis là personne posera de question ni rien. Et il pourra se reposer tranquille sans qu'un de ses abrutis de potes viennent l'emmerder, et m'emmerder moi surtout.

Un dernier soupir et je me penche pour le soulever. Bordel ce qu'il est léger. Potter, bouffe un peu bordel. Remplume toi, je sais pas, fais un truc mais c'est dingue d'être aussi mince, c'est pas normal.

Je dois faire bien gaffe en avançant. Qu'il se cogne pas, ou un truc comme ça. J'ai l'impression de porter un moineau qui serait malade et qui bouffe pas tellement j'ai peur de le casser. C'est con hein. Après tout ce temps à se taper sur la gueule, j'ai peur qu'il se casse.

Je vous jure qu'on dirait qu'il est prêt à se briser en millions de milliers de petits morceaux. Qu'au moindre faux mouvement, crac.

C'est pas que je le déteste plus, vous emballez pas. C'est juste que c'est impressionnant de voir un type comme lui qui à l'air si fragile. Comme s'il était tout en verre.

Deux émeraudes serties sur du verre tout prêt à foutre le camp en se fracassant pour le moindre battement de cil, pour le moindre petit geste de rien du tout.

Ce qui est chouette c'est qu'on arrive dans ma chambre sans accroche.

Crabbe ou Goyle, peut importe je sais même plus qui est qui, s'est vaguement réveillé pendant que je traversais le dortoir. Ou peut être qu'il rêvait. Toujours est-il que je l'ai entendu bredouiller un truc quelconque. J'ai entendu marmonner un "Draco..." par une voix toute endormie de gros gorille stupide. "Ta gueule. Dors" j'ai juste dit en chuchotant, et de toute façon l'obscurité nous protégeais Potter et moi.

On est enfin à l'abri dans ma chambre. Ca c'est rudement chouette parce que je suis mort de fatigue. Et puis que je suis un peu soulagé aussi. J'ai comme un poids hors de la poitrine parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir réglé un problème. Il y a aussi que je me félicite encore et toujours d'être préfet pour avoir une piaule rien qu'à moi. J'ai dit que j'aimais pas partager. Ca commence par mon espace personnel.

Je vais m'occuper un peu de lui. De toute façon c'est ce qu'il me reste encore de mieux à faire vu l'état dans lequel il est. Et c'est bien clair qu'il est pas foutu de s'occuper de lui tout seul.

C'est pas si chiant finalement de l'avoir là. Peut être que c'est juste parce qu'il est endormi. Enfin inconscient. Je sais pas trop. Disons qu'il a reprit des couleurs depuis tout à l'heure et son souffle est plus régulier. Plus calme. Il a l'air de dormir, très, très mais alors très profondément.

Mais il grelotte quand même. Merde, c'est vrai je suis con, j'ai pas pensé à lui jeter un sort à lui. Il est encore tout trempé. Et puis il va pas dormir tout habillé. C'est pas confortable quoi. Faudrait que je lui file des fringues à moi. Je fais quoi ? Je le réveille ?

Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Je l'ai allongé sur le lit.

"Potter...?" je murmure tout, tout bas en lui touchant l'épaule. "Hé Potter...Harry ?"

Il remue vaguement mais je sens bien qu'il se réveillera pas. Il doit être complètement assommé. C'est vrai que c'est pas étonnant étant donnée la manière dont il s'est effondré dans mes bras un peu plus tôt. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille d'un bond et qu'il se mette à danser, c'est sûr.

Bon.

Ben j'ai plus qu'à m'en charger moi même.

Potter. Foutu môme putain.

Je le déshabille et laisse ses vêtements sur une chaise. Je déglutis.

C'est. Comment dire.

J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment décrire ce que je vois.

Potter est nu sur la couverture blanche et verte et... Putain ce qu'il a l'air faible et cassé et tout. Mais bordel ce qu'il est beau.

Et bordel ce qu'il est mince. Je déconnais pas quand je disais que c'était un moineau malade qui bouffait pas. Là, je le pense en vrai.

Je fais de mon mieux pour l'habiller d'un de mes pyjamas. Là. Il aura plus chaud. C'est quand même plus agréable de dormir dans des trucs confortables et chauds et secs que des vêtements dégoulinants qui puent la clope et le whiskey.

Il a l'air mieux. Ca se voit tout de suite. C'est chouette. Au moins je suis assuré qu'il pas va pas clamser dans mon lit, ni ailleurs dans cette école.

Moi aussi je suis épuisé. Je serai déjà en train de dormir s'il y avait pas eu ce léger, tout petit, insignifiant contre temps.

Moi aussi je vais dormir. Je me change aussi.

Je le déplace un peu pour me faire une place sur le lit et je m'allonge.

Ben quoi. Oui, j'allais pas dormir par terre non plus, c'est encore ma chambre que je sache, merde. Déjà que je lui sauve la mise, je vais pas en plus lui laisser tout mon pieu, faudrait quand même pas pousser.

Alors que je tombe lentement dans le sommeil, je me marre un peu, faiblement. Y a juste que Potter endormi et moi, allongés côtes à côtes dans un lit aux couleurs des Serpentards, portant tous les deux les mêmes pyjamas verts émeraudes, ça doit coûter super cher comme photo et surtout, ça doit être comique. Je me marre.

Avant de tomber pour de bon, je murmure juste _nox_, et l'obscurité gagne la chambre. Juste la lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre. Juste les lumières de la nuit.

* * *

J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Yuk. Quelle horreur. J'ai un peu mal à la tête aussi. Rien de bien méchant. Quelle heure il est ? Je jette un coup d'oeil au réveil sur ma table de chevet. Il dit 9:00 quelque chose.

Comme tout les matins je m'étire, la nuit m'engourdit un peu les membres.

Et oui, je me souviens de la veille.

Non, je suis pas du genre à me réveiller et à trouver Potter qui dort encore tranquillement dans mon pieu sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il fout ici. Je le sais très bien, ce qu'il fiche ici. D'ailleurs, c'est un des premiers trucs que je regarde lorsque je me réveille. Est-ce qu'il est toujours là et est ce qu'il dort encore.

Et oui, il est encore endormi là, à coté de moi.

Je sais pas trop si je devrais le réveiller ou pas. J'espère qu'il a au moins un peu récupéré par rapport à la nuit dernière. J'ai pas forcément envie de jouer les gardes malades. Tant qu'il est là je suis bloqué. C'est vrai quoi, je peux pas faire grand chose tant qu'il sera là. Je vais pas me tirer et prendre le risque de le laisser fouiner si jamais il se réveille.

Mais y a aussi que j'ai faim. C'est ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. J'avais trop la dalle pour dormir davantage. Et même si c'est les vacances, j'aime pas ça me lever tard. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps et d'être un truc comme une vieille loque. Ca m'énerve les gens qui traînent au lit.

N'empêche que moi j'ai faim. Et je peux pas descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner sinon l'autre va se retrouver seul dans ma piaule.

Et lui, il est tout à fait du genre à se réveiller quelque part sans savoir où il est et ce qui s'est passé, et comment il est arrivé là. Je vais certainement pas le laisser foutre le bordel ici.

J'ai plus qu'à appeler un de ces couillons d'elfes.

C'est un jeu d'enfant. Faire ce que je fais assez souvent lorsque j'ai besoin de quelque chose et qu'il est pas question que je sorte de ma chambre pour l'avoir.

Un petit sifflement bien particulier de rien du tout et voilà. Y en a un qui apparaît au pied du lit, me tournant le dos.

"Hé pssst. Hé toi."

L'elfe se retourne. Mon dieu ce que ces trucs sont laids. Non franchement, je comprends qu'ils restent planqués aux cuisines. La chose me fait des courbettes et me salue bien bas. Putain c'est bon je suis pas un roi, je veux juste lui demander un truc à bouffer, je vais pas lui sauver sa vie. Je me demande comment on peut naître avec un tempérament aussi asservi. C'est pas croyable. Je pourrai essuyer mes pompes sur sa gueule qu'il en redemanderait cet abruti.

"Draco Malfoy, Monsieur vous désirez quelque chose ?"

Il est tout plié à 90 degrés en disant ça, il est si penché que c'est le sol qu'il regarde. Non mais il est sympa, mais moi je suis pas le sol. Et bien sûr que je veux quelque chose pauvre tâche. Je t'ai pas appelé pour qu'on discute de mes problèmes autour d'un whiskey.

"Heu ouais. Apporte moi un petit déjeuner. Vite... et heu.. Le même que d'habitude hein. Changez rien ok, sinon ça va m'énerver"

Ouais j'aime bien la routine. Enfin la mienne en tout cas. J'aime mieux leur préciser de rien changer parce que des fois ils se laissent aller, ils font du zèle et c'est le bordel. Ils sont quand même là pour faire exactement ce qu'on leur demande à ce que je sache. Sinon ce serait pas de vrais esclaves, on est d'accords.

Il me demande si je désire autre chose.

J'allais dire que non, c'était tout, mais je jette un coup d'oeil à Potter. Peut être qu'il aura envie de manger un morceau lui aussi, au cas où il se réveille un jour.

"Ouais... Pour deux le petit déjeuner..."

La bestiole disparaît pendant quelques minutes. Puis réapparaît quelque chose comme un battement de cils plus tard avec deux autres compatriotes qui portent des plateaux. Cool.

Ils me demandent où est-ce qu'ils doivent déposer ça. Par terre je dis. J'aime bien prendre mon petit déjeuner sur le grand tapis sous la fenêtre. Je vérifie bien qu'ils aient rien oublié, rien ajouté en trop, changé quoi que ce soit. Rien à signaler. Puis je leur demande de se casser et que plus vite que ça.

Ils disparaissent pour de bon.

Je m'extirpe du lit. Je circule un peu dans la pièce histoire de me réveiller. Je vais me passer de l'eau bien froide sur le visage aussi. Ca fait un bien fou. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, je me saisi d'une petite fiole posée sur le lavabo. C'est mon truc contre la gueule de bois. C'est parce que je me cuite assez souvent pour être tout à fait honnête. Alors j'aime mieux avoir ce truc. Il est rudement efficace. Ca un goût de framboise et de poubelle, ouais les deux en même temps, mais ça marche bien. La petite gorgée que j'avale me fait grimacer, mais ça personne le verra. Mon petit mal de tête s'envole tout de suite. Je préfère commencer la journée comme ça.

Cependant j'ai encore mal. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est dans mon dos. Ca me brûle un peu. C'est quoi ce bordel.

Je suis obligé de me tordre le cou pour pouvoir réussir à regarder un minimum mon dos dans le miroir.

Putain de bordel ! Mais j'hallucine, il m'a griffé ce petit con.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Sacré bestiole le Potter quand même.

Ah c'est rien, c'est des égratignures de rien du tout. Ca passera.

Mon estomac me rappelle qu'il a la dalle. Soit.

Il va dormir encore longtemps ? je me demande en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le grand tapis. Je vais certainement pas l'attendre pour manger, ça non, mais j'aimerai juste bien savoir si c'est prévu quelque part qu'il se réveille un jour. Aujourd'hui, dans pas longtemps, serait bien. Y a deux trois trucs qui me turlupinent un peu je dois dire. Faudrait que je lui demande c'était quoi tout ce cirque hier soir. Par exemple. Et si ça lui arrive souvent de claquer dans les bras des gens inopinément ou si c'est juste avec moi. On verra bien.

Moi j'ai un déjeuner qui m'attend, et je perds pas une seconde de plus. J'aime bien ce moment de la journée.

J'avale mon plateau plus ou moins vite. Puis je reste à feuilleter un bouquin quelconque en fumant une clope avec mon café. C'est un bon matin.

Maintenant il est dix heures passées. Je le sais parce que j'ai presque senti le temps passer, j'ai presque pu l'entendre couler. Tellement c'est calme ici. C'est un beau silence qui est dans toute la pièce, sans nuisance sonore inutile. Je n'entends personne et personne ne m'entends parce que je fais pas un bruit. Je suis un type silencieux. C'est comme si j'étais seul dans ce château. Seul avec Potter qui dort.

J'écoute un peu son souffle. Et ça me dérange pas trop.

Il est en train de se réveiller.

Je le sens déjà qui remue sous la couverture en s'étirant. Il se redresse, les yeux encore clos et les sourcils froncés comme si la lumière l'incommodait un peu. Il se masse la nuque. Il va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai raison il ouvre les yeux. Ou plutôt il cligne rapidement des yeux comme pour s'adapter. Puis il les ouvre pour de bon. Et son regard tombe directement dans le mien.

"Salut... Bon matin."

C'est tout ce que je lui dit.

Il avale sa salive avec l'air d'être encore dans les vapes regarde tout autour de lui. Il doit pas savoir c'est quoi cette pièce et pourquoi il est là.

Potter secoue doucement la tête.

"Bonjour" qu'il dit avec une voix minuscule.

"Je... On est où là ?"

Il arrête pas d'ouvrir les yeux et de les refermer.

"Dans ma chambre."

Les yeux clos, il hoche la tête.

"Ok.. et comment je suis arrivé là" fait-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"T'es tombé dans les pommes hier soir Potter. Tu te souviens pas ?"

Il fait non de la tête.

"Je t'ai porté jusque ici" conclue-je.

Ce qui m'impressionne un peu, c'est le ton parfaitement neutre de nos deux voix qui se répondent. Comme si c'était normal ou quoi, la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.

"Tu.. tu m'as _porté_ jusqu'ici ?" il fait, un peu surpris.

"Ben... Ouais. C'était pas dur. Tu pèse rien du tout presque."

Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, comme pour me dire, ouais, je sais.

"Et donc on est où tu as dis ?" il demande comme pour être bien sûr qu'il est bien là où il croit être.

"Dans ma chambre."

Je sais pas trop ce que je pourrai lui dire d'autre.

"T'as pas faim ?"

Ca me paraît bien qu'il mange un bout avant qu'on parle pour de vrai.

"Heu...hmmm"

Ca veut dire oui.

"Ben viens..."

Il s'extirpe des couvertures, pose les pieds par terre mais demeure assis quelques secondes comme pour trouver un équilibre avant de se lever. Comme s'il était pas convaincu de ne pas se casser la gueule. Puis il se met finalement debout et une nouvelle fois, reste immobile un court instant. Je le détaille de la tête au pied. J'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait tout à fait se ramasser encore une fois. Mais il à l'air plus sûr de lui quand il vient enfin s'asseoir en face de moi sur le grand tapis.

Je vois qu'il se touche le front avec un genre de petit gémissement de douleur. Sa tête doit le faire hurler intérieurement.

"Deux secondes Potter."

Je me lève et disparais un tout petit moment dans la salle de bain. Je le sens me suivre du regard lorsque je me lève et part, puis lorsque je reviens m'asseoir.

"Tiens" fais-je en lui tendant ma fiole de potion.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Pour ta gueule de bois. Tu vas voir c'est du tonnerre."

Il n'a pas l'air méfiant. Il décapsule la fiole et m'interroge du regard.

"Prends deux bonnes gorgées, ça devrait le faire."

Il s'exécute.

Je vois sur son visage que la potion vient de faire immédiatement effet. Il a l'air si surpris que j'en souris.

"Wow..." souffle t-il "Putain"

"Ouais je sais."

Il me rend la bouteille avec un "merci". Pas de quoi.

"Tiens c'est.. c'est pour toi ça" fais-je en poussant le second plateau vers lui.

"Oh" fait-il, de nouveau surpris. Il me remercie encore.

Potter commence à manger, silencieusement et vide un grand verre de jus d'orange d'un seul trait. Là je pense que c'est pas trop mal comme moment pour lui demander des trucs.

"Alors... ça va mieux qu'hier soir je vois"

Il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se gratte distraitement le menton.

"Ouais... Même si je t'avoue que je sais plus trop comment j'allais hier soir"

"Mal" lui dis-je "Assurément"

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais."

"Mal comment ?"

"Mal comme t'es tombé raide et j'ai bien cru que t'étais mort."

"Oh."

"Enfin. Quand tu dis que tu te souviens de pas grand chose... tu veux dire genre de rien ou tu sais quand même un peu ce que t'as fait de ta soirée ?"

Quoi ? Je veux juste être sûr qu'il se souvient. Faut bien que je sache.

Il lève les yeux vers moi avec un sourire un peu ironique.

"T'en fais pas Malfoy, je me rappelle la Tour. Disons juste que c'est l'après, qui me paraît terriblement vague"

"Je vois" dis-je dans un murmure. "Mais là ça va mieux c'est sûr ?"

"Là ça va mieux" m'assure t-il.

"Ok. Alors faudrait que je demande deux trois trucs."

"Ah ?"

"Ouais"

"Comme quoi par exemple ?"

"Comme est-ce que tu tombe souvent dans les pommes comme ça ?"

"Ben... t'es pas au courant de la rumeur. Potter tombe n'importe où, n'importe quand, c'est pas nouveau." fait-il en riant.

"Sérieux Potter"

Il soupire dans un vague sourire et hausse les épaules.

"Qu'est ce que je peux dire... Non. Oui. Je sais pas trop. Ca arrive à tout le monde de tomber dans les pommes... J'ai pas raison ?"

"Pas comme ça Potter, crois moi, pas comme ça. Les autres gens ils se réveillent. Toi, tu nous as limite fait un coma. Je te jure que c'était flippant."

"Flippant ?"

"Ouais foutûment flippant putain. Même toi ça t'aurai foutu la trouille si tu t'étais vu."

Il rit encore puis plante ses émeraudes dans mes yeux à moi. Merde. Quels yeux.

"Hé je crois que c'est à moi aussi de te poser quelques questions."

"Comment ça ?!"

"Ben... Par exemple..." Il regarde autour de lui. "Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crever de froid en haut de la Tour. Des trucs comme ça quoi."

"T'aurais préféré ? Parce que c'est pas un problème, là prochaine fois que je te vois inconscient avec l'hiver qui hurle dehors, je peux tout à fait te laisser, ça peut s'arranger."

Oui, je suis un peu vexé. Sale ingrat.

Putain il a pas fini de rire.

"Non mais je veux dire... Malfoy. On se déteste." Il dit ça en souriant ce con. "Tu me déteste, je te le rends bien, tu saisis ?"

"Jusque là oui."

"Ok, alors qu'est ce que je fous dans ta piaule ?"

"Tu crois pas que j'allais t'emmener comme une princesse dans ton dortoir aussi ? Pour que tes potes me bouffe, ça va j'ai ma dose."

"Tu pouvais tout aussi bien m'expédier à l'infirmerie." dit-il, petit malin.

"Bien sûr. Et je lui expliquais comment à la vieille Pomfresh pourquoi, moi, Draco Malfoy, je lui livrais Potter inconscient au milieux de la nuit ? Tu te figure un peu la scène ? Je lui aurais dit quoi selon toi ?

'Bon ben je l'ai trouvé comme ça, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi, j'étais pas là, et même si j'étais là je dormais' ?"

Il s'esclaffe.

"Ok..ok, t'as peut être un peu raison. N'empêche que là je suis dans ta piaule et j'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, et j'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est pas un tout petit peu... bizarre !"

"Tu sais quoi, tu me gonfle Potter. T'aurais pu commencer par un truc comme 'merci d'avoir fait gaffe à moi cette nuit', je sais pas moi un truc du genre mais non. La prochaine fois, je te laisse te pétrifier comme un pauvre glaçon, comme ça tu sera content."

Je finis ma phrase en allumant une clope.

Il a des étincelles dans les yeux. J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. Comme s'il était mort de rire. Mais que ça se lisait juste dans ses prunelles.

"T'es... vexé ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Vas te faire foutre putain."

Mais je ne peux pas étouffer le rire dans ma voix en disant ça. Je lui tourne presque le dos.

"Ok ok... merci Malfoy."

Je le regarde méfiant.

"Merci. Pour de vrai. Sérieux quoi."

Ouais, il a l'air assez franc.

"Pas de quoi." fais-je en haussant les épaules.

"Oh. Et merci pour... ce splendide, splendide pyjama"

Mais merde il a pas fini de se foutre de ma gueule ?

"Quoi ? T'aurai préféré tes loques peut être ?"

"Ha ha. Tu es trop bon Malfoy, vraiment trop bon" s'esclaffe t-il.

Je me sens comme un gamin qui boude.

"Fais pas la gueule Malfoy. Ca te va pas. Ca te va mal."

"T'es qui toi pour savoir ce qui me va ou pas. "

"Je suis le type que t'as sauté hier soir. C'est pas rien."

One point. Il me tire la langue.

"Pour ce que j'y ai gagné." je bougonne.

"Ouch. Ca c'est un coup bas"

"Ouais je me souviens d'autres coups bas moi que je t'ai filé hier soir, même que t'étais pas particulièrement contre."

Il se marre.

"T'es dégueulasse."

Je redeviens sérieux. Faut que je sache un truc.

"D'ailleurs. T'étais plutôt pour, hein ?"

Surpris.

"Heu... Ben ouais."

"T'es... t'es sûr de ça ?"

"Sûr. Pourquoi tu me demande un truc pareil ?"

Je sais pas trop comment lui expliquer.

"Disons que quand je saute quelqu'un et qu'il me claque dans les bras, ça peut m'inquiéter un petit peu. Je me suis demandé si j'avais pas fait un truc mal. Peut être que tu m'as dit que t'avais envie et qu'en vrai t'était pas convaincu à cent pour cent. C'était pour être sûr que t'avais pas fait un truc que tu regrette."

Voilà.

"T'en fais pas... Je saurai pas t'expliquer pourquoi je suis tombé dans les pommes. J'avais sûrement trop bu. Et sûrement que pleins de trucs sont montés en moi d'un coup et que j'étais pas en état de tenir le choc."

Son sourire s'efface un peu.

"Mais si ce que tu veux savoir c'est si tu m'as fait mal ou quoi, et si je suis tombé à cause de toi, disons que oui, tu m'as fait mal, mais c'était une chouette douleur. Mais c'était bon aussi. Et je crois qu'il me fallait ça et que c'est pas ta faute en particulier si je suis parti un peu trop loin. T'as rien à te reprocher."

"T'es maso ma parole... Mais d'accord, si tu me dis que j'y suis pour rien ça me va. Je voulais que ça soit clair."

"C'est clair."

"Cool."

Il semble réfléchir.

"T'as vraiment pris soin de moi cette nuit ?"

"Heu. Ouais... Enfin... Pas comme on dirait que je t'ai cajolé et tout hein, t'emballe pas. Disons que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tu sois un minimum bien."

"C'est... C'est chic de ta part."

"Je t'en prie. J'ai pas déplacé une montage, je t'ai juste foutu au pieu. Puis moi aussi je voulais pas avoir d'ennuis pour être honnête."

"C'est normal."

"Ouais..."

Il veut pas me lâcher du regard. J'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est con mais j'ose pas. N'empêche que je me demande...

"Alors tu vas si mal que ça Potter ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Avoue qu'un type qui se saoule la gueule en haut d'une tour et qui demande au premier type venu de le sauter, on est capable de conclure qu'il est pas au meilleur de sa forme."

"En quoi ça peut t'intéresser de savoir ?"

"Comme ça. Pour savoir. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi... Enfin c'est quoi tout ce bordel. T'es Saint Potter quoi. Tu sais, le classique, tu es le bien et moi le mal, si tu commence à t'assombrir, ça bouscule mon échelle des valeurs."

Son rire.

"Oh je vois... Je vais te dire Malfoy, je sais pas si je vais mal. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai l'impression de devenir taré. Un vrai dingue."

J'ai pas besoin qu'il m'en dise plus. Je le savais déjà.

"Un vrai dingue hein."

"Ouais, un vrai de vrai. T'as même pas idée."

"Que tu crois."

"N'empêche que tu dois être le seul à avoir percuté. Ce qui est en soit terriblement drôle. Donc soit t'es un genre de génie, soit t'es aussi taré que moi."

"Les deux Potter, les deux."

Deux heures passent et nous restons assis par terre à discuter en fumant des clopes, en buvant du thé. Toujours en pyjamas. Je suis précisément en train de faire ce que je disais haïr. En fait c'est pas si mal. Ca me donne l'impression qu'on peut toujours compter sur son meilleur ennemi pour passer du bon temps.

On dit des bêtises aussi. Je lui dis que j'étais sûr qu'il était puceau. Il me demande comment je le savais en se marrant. Je lui dis que je sens ces trucs ces trucs là, et que pour lui, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, c'était presque écrit sur son front. Il se marre encore. Il rit beaucoup en fait. Je dois être très drôle. Puis finalement il me dit qu'il va y aller. Je lui propose de lui prêter des fringues. Personnellement, je me baladerai jamais avec les loques qu'il avait sur le dos. Il accepte et me remercie. Je crois que Potter m'aura jamais autant remercié qu'aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde quand il se change.

"Tu mates quoi là ?"

"Ton formidable petit cul."

"Ah."

Un fois habillé il se tient debout, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Je peux sortir tu crois ?"

"Ouais, tu crains rien, y a personne. Mais magne toi, on sait jamais."

Il ouvre la porte.

"Bon."

"Ouais."

"Je te rendrai tes vêtements plus tard, ça roule ?"

"T'en fais pas, c'est cadeau Potter. T'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour Noël."

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais."

"Merci. T'as des super vêtements faut dire."

"Je sais."

"Bon. Ben. A plus tard alors ?"

Comment ça à plus tard ? Je réponds quoi ?

"Heu.. Ouais."

"Bon je file."

"Ouais fais ça."

Et il s'en va en effet.

Je ferme la porte derrière lui. Et j'ai comme besoin d'un temps pour récapituler la matinée qui vient de s'écouler. Plus tôt ce matin, je pensais qu'il était en train de me bloquer dans ma journée. Là, je me souviens même plus de ce que je voulais faire.

A plus tard il a dit. Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de le revoir plus tard. C'était très chouette tout ça, mais est-ce qu'il y a pas un risque que ça change radicalement. Est-ce qu'il y a pas un truc appelé le revers de la médaille. En même temps ça fait un bon bout de temps que lui et moi, on se crache sur la gueule. Et ce temps mort, peut être que c'est ça le revers de la médaille.

Je sais pas comment dire qu'il m'a touché. Dans le sens ému. Dans le sens où ça m'a pris par surprise. C'était pas possible dans ma tête que Potter puisse être un type comme ça. Je dis pas qu'il est formidable, non, y a encore pleins de trucs qui me tapent sur les nerfs chez lui si je regarde bien. Mais sans chuter de son piédestal, il en est descendu tout seul comme un grand. En vrai il a jamais voulu tout ça. Et peut être que je trouve le Potter, type normal, un peu chouette.

Enfin peut importe. Y a pas de lendemain.

No tomorrow.

Oh yeah.

* * *

Voilàààààà =D

Non, ce n'est pas fini, oui, il y a une dernière partie.

J'aimerai beaucoup connaître vos avis après cette longue attente et ce retour.

La dernière partie arrivera ce week-end ou début de semaine prochaine (j'aime les partiels, je vis les partiels, je respire, je dors, les partiels, enjoy)

J'espère également que cette suite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre point de vue, quel qu'il soit.

ce chapitre ci a à peine été corrigé. question d'impatience et tout. puis je n'ai plus de bêta lecteur et confidence pour confidence, j'ai du mal à me relire. so, si vous repérez des

fautes d'orthographe bien trop insoutenables, faites les moi savoir ^^

Je vous salue vraiment vraiment bien bas.

de retour,

FP


End file.
